Worthless
by trgggr
Summary: Stephanie, an 8 year... you know what? im terrible at writing summaries. you should just read the story and tell me what you think :D
1. Prologue

**Worthless: Prologue **

"FINE! I DON'T LIKE U ANYWAY!" Stephanie hung up the phone. Wait a minute… you don't know what's going on? Do you? Well let's back up a little.

_**7 years ago:**_

Stephanie, a small maroon cat with long, blonde hair, wearing a white dress with a Christmas scarf was sitting with her friend, Mojo, a dog of different shades of blue with a long brown layered haircut, wearing a purple dress with flowers… They were staring at a Black cat, Shelton. "Do you really think he likes me?" they were all 8 at this time, so they didn't really know what love was except for Mojo. "Well he looks at you a lot…." Mojo was sort of a master when it comes to love. She even brought her divorced parents back together! "And he acts all shy around you…" "But does he LIKE me?" Stephanie felt awkward around him too. "Steph, walk up to him and ask!" "But…" "DO IT GIRL!"

Stephanie reluctantly walked up to Shelton. "Um… hi." "Hey Stephanie". Stephanie looked at Shelton. His dark, almost brown eyes sparkled in the evening sun. His brown Beiber-cut hair was gorgeous in the wind. She fidgeted with her hands and stared at her feet. "Uh… Shelton?" "Ya?""Do you like me?" "Are you out of your mind? Ur a girl! Girls have COOTIES!" "NO WE DON'T!" Stephanie stomped over to the bench where Mojo was.

Stephanie leaned her head down and started to cry "It's ok Steph, we don't have cooties." Stephanie stood up and burst in rage and sadness. "I KNOW THAT WE DON'T HAVE COOTIES! BUT APPARENTLY SOME PROPLE THOUGHT WE DO! AND BECAUSE OF THAT, THEY DON'T LIKE US GIRLS!" Shelton turned around at the point and looked at Stephanie. _She IS kind of cute… I better go talk to her._ "Steph, Shelton is coming." "I don't want to talk to him." "Well I'm sorry but I've got to go. My mom is calling me. Mojo pulled out her phone and answered a fake phone call. "Hello?"

"Stephanie? I'm sorry." Shelton sat down next to Stephanie. "Well you should be." "Will you forgive me?" Stephanie looked up at Shelton. _He is pretty cute. But does he like me? No he wouldn't. he said I have cooties anyways! _"No. I will never forgive you."

**Ok so this is gonna be kinda a long story... And prologues are short... Right? I think… but I'm not giving up on cog whisperer yet… and I think I'm gonna do another story besides this. Also, I just wrote another story called "The Orthodontist" you really should go check it out!**


	2. Shelton

**Worthless: Shelton**

"Why won't you forgive me?" "Shelton, you said girls have cooties. To me, that's like telling me I look like a hippo, wearing a fat suit." "Well I'm sorry" Shelton stood up, threw down his black hole and jumped in. Stephanie saw something on the ground. "Hey, what th-"She picked up the paper and on it was his phone number."Well I might as well save it." Stephanie stuffed the paper in her gag bag.

**The next day**

"OMG. WHERE DID IT GO?" Stephanie was tearing through her house looking for the paper. She basically tore through all of her cupboards. "Hmm…" Stephanie sat down on her now torn up couch and thought about where it would be. "I KNOW!" she ran into her bedroom and grabbed her gag bag. She dumped all of the contents onto her bed and shuffled through her items. There was a slightly ripped piece of paper covered in blueberry pie filling. "Aww, I can't read it." She put the paper on her bulletin board. "Maybe ill be able to read it someday…"

**Shelton's Perspective **

"She should've call by now" he paced around his room waiting for his phone to ring. Nothing. He paced for about an hour. He gave up.

**4 Years later**

**Back to Stephanie's Perspective**

Stephanie went over to Mojo's house. She knocked on the door. "Ready for school?" "Heck ya!" Stephanie walked with Mojo to the school at toontown central. "Omg… Shelton is here." "It's ok Steph, just don't sit by him." Stephanie and Mojo walked into the school after Shelton and his friend, Jarod Odd, a tall orange bear, with light brown buzz cut hair, wearing a superman outfit. They over heard their conversation. "Jarod, I'll look like a total dork sitting next to you! Why did you have to wear that?"

"Shelton, Superman is a symbol of Justice, and our freedom," Jarod went and stood on a desk. "Superman may wear tights, but really, but tights are manly!" "MISTER ODD! Please sit down!" Jarod did as the teacher asked. She wrote 'Ms. Jewel' on the board. "Hello class, I am Miss Jewel. I will be your teacher fir the next 6 years." The class moaned. "Don't worry; we can get to know each other. Once you earn your kart license thought, YOUR OUTTA HERE! And off to Mr. Blah's class. Everyone please take a seat. And Mr. Odd and Mr. Sas

, Please come sit in the front. Stephanie is used to sitting in the front. "Are we going to sit in the back then?" Mojo was confused. "I can't see that well in the back though." Stephanie replied. "Ok. I'll sit in the front." Stephanie waltzed her way to the front of the classroom. She ended up sitting by Jarod. "Hey sexy lady." "EWW GET AWAY FROM ME" Shelton whispered to Jarod, "Dude I like her, don't even try."

IN what felt like minuets, class was over and Ms. Jewel excused the students. Shelton walked up to Stephanie. "Can I talk to you after school?""It IS after school." "Oh. Well I was wondering why didn't you call me?" "Well I put the paper in my gag bag and it got blueberry pie filling all over it." "Oh. Well maybe I could give it to you again?" "Sure!" "But only if I can walk you home" Stephanie knew she was going to regret this. "Fine"

Shelton walked Stephanie home in complete silence. "So... You want my number?" "Sure."

Stephanie handed him her phone to type in his number. "Here you go." He handed it back. "Thanks" they said goodbye and Shelton teleported home.

**The next day**

Stephanie woke up and did her daily routine: got out of bed, brushed her long fur, took a shower and went to pick out her outfit for the day. She picked out an orange hoodie and a green skirt with yellow lining. She went into her kitchen and started to fix herself breakfast: blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, strawberries and butter on the top. When she finished making the pancakes, there was a knock at the door. Stephanie went to the door and to her surprise in front of her, was Shelton. "Hi? Uh… why are you here, Shelton?" "I wanted to walk you to school." Shelton stared at his feet. "Uh... Sure? But I need to eat first. Do you want some pancakes?" "Sure" Shelton walked in. "What do you want on top?" "Umm… Just syrup, please." Stephanie poured the syrup on top of Shelton's three pancakes. She then served herself. There was some silence for a while but Shelton piped up. "So, how has your day been so far?" "Pretty good." After about one hour of talking, they needed to leave for school.

They were heading towards the Toontown School House when they ran into Mojo and Jarod. Mojo and Jarod were wearing matching hoodies and sweatpants. They pulled their hoodies over their faces and leaned on each other's shoulders and said in unison. "We are gangsta buddies!" Stephanie was very creeped out at this time. Shelton whispered to Stephanie. "Let's just ignore them."The group headed off to school. They walked by the toon hq and the trolley. None of them have ever gone on the trolley yet. "Do you guys wanna go on the trolley?" Stephanie asked. The rest of the group an answered in unison. "Maybe after school."

The group finally arrived at school. They were 10 minutes early. "Shelton?" Stephanie asked. "Do you think we could ask Ms. Jewel if we could sit by each other?" "Sure." The two walked over to Ms. Jewel's Desk. There was a note on it. It read:

_Dear Students, _

_ I have gone to get gags for you guys to practice. I will be back about 30 minutes after the bell rings. If you want, you may choose new seats, but please stay in your row. Especially you Mr. Sas and Mr. Odd. Until I get back, if you want, Stephanie can teach the class. My teacher book is in the first drawer on the right. We are on chapter two: Types of cogs. Thank you._

_Sincerely, Ms. Jewel._

"Did you hear that?" Stephanie asked. "I can teach the class! YAY! Oh… and we can change seats." There were four seats in the front. They sat in this order from left to right: Mojo, Stephanie, Shelton, and then Jarod. The five minute bell rang. About half of the class arrived by now. In the second row seat, Dragon, and red, green, and yellow medium height dog with short purple hair, wearing a Skeleton dress. Next to dragon, sat Daphne Twinklemarble, The same height as Dragon, with long brunette hair in braids. She wore a Superwoman costume, almost the same as Jarod's. In the back row, there was Starry Night; a cat just like Shelton, but taller. He had long black hair, about shoulder length. He wore a black shirt with a spider on it and dark colored jeans. The bell rang for school to start. "Well that's class then! I'd better head up to the front"

Stephanie Looked through the drawers for Ms. Jewel's book. She couldn't find it anywhere. "Shelton? Can you help me look for the teacher book" Shelton walked up to the front and looked for the book. He found it under the mat on her desk. He passed it to Stephanie. "Thank you, please sit down." He did so. "Ok now we are onto attendance. Annabelle? … Absent. Chloe Mcdoodle? … Absent. Dragon?" "HERE!" "Mojo?" "Bonjour" "Tiffany? … Absent. Stephanie? Oh… that's me… Daphne Twinklemarble?" "Hiya!" "Starry Night?" "Here" he said in a deep voice. "Jarod?" "Hey! Guess what?" "What, Jarod." "You all suck balls!" Stephanie shook her head and finished up on attendance.

30 minutes passed and no sign of Ms. Jewel. Stephanie was starting to get worried. "Ok guys. It's been 30 minutes. Do any of you know where Ms. Jewel is?" There was an eerie silence. "I'll go down to the office to see if they might know where she is." Shelton stood up. "I'd better come… to… make sure your safe!" Mojo stood too. "I'm coming too!" Jarod walked over to Mojo. "I'll go if you go." "Back off, dude." Jarod stepped back. Stephanie was over whelmed over how many people wanted to come. "Ok, uh… class dismissed. Ok guys, let's go."

The group headed out of the room to the office. A blue monkey turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Stephanie began to speak. "Yes, but our teacher isn't here yet and we wanted to know if something happened." "No, Ms. Jewel didn't tell us where she would be. Did she leave you a note?" Mojo pulled out the note. "I grabbed it when we left." She passed it to the monkey. "Hmm… ok then just give her about 5 more minutes. If she hasn't arrived by then, please tell me and you will be excused for the day." "Thank you." The group headed back to their room.

After 5 minutes had passed, the group headed back down to the office. Jarod spoke this time. "Hey, dudette, our teach hasn't arrive yet." "Ok then, we will inform Flippy. Please take this key and lock your classroom." Jarod took they key and gave it to Stephanie. "Ok let's head back to the classroom." Jarod was confused. "Why do we need to go back to the classroom?" "Just walk with me for minute." The group walked over near the water fountain. Stephanie started to talk. "Ok so I think something bad happened to Ms. Jewel. My plan is to go and see how she is. Ok so let's meet back here in 20 minutes. Agreed?" "Agre-" "WAIT!" Jarod raised his hand. "Yes Jarod?" "I'm awesome and you know it! Do do do da do do!" Jarod started shuffling.

**This is still in progress but I wanted to update this for my friend to read. She is the one this is about.**


	3. Ms Jewel's House

**Worthless: Unknown Title**

Jarod walked home and filled his backpack up with his best joke books, prank books, and his Tpod. He changed from wearing his hoodie and sweatpants to a Toon Trooper suit. "We're ready to roll!"

Mojo went inside her house and threw her backpack onto her bed. "Ugh. I don't want to do this…" Mojo grabbed some granola bars and some instant shakes. She walked over to Roxy's house. Roxy was a 108 laff toon who was Mojo's cousin. "Hey, Roxy. Can I take a few dozen high laff gags?" "Why?" "I need them incase Stephanie wants us to go on an adventure." "Sure! You can take my unlimited gag bag! I have two anyway."

Shelton walked into his light blue house. He sat his backpack down onto the table. The cat walked over to his closet and picked out a black shirt with a ripped heart and a skull on it. He also picked out black jeans with a chain that were partly torn at the knees. The black cat went and got changed. He went and shifted through his drawers for his pack. "Here it is." He grabbed a small, chocolate brown, leather bag. He unlatched it and opened it. He spread out the contents. "Ok, everything is here."

Finally, Stephanie Got home and she walked over to her closet. She put on her favorite outfit: A blue shirt and a jean skirt both with red and green patchwork hearts. She then went and looked for some extra items like soap, a brush, comb, scissors, and a few more things. "Ready to go."

The small group met back at the school. "So…" Stephanie spoke up. "I know where Ms. Jewel lives so how about we head over there?" The group nodded their heads. Stephanie led the group over to Ms. Jewel's house. Jarod knocked on the door. No one answered. This time, Shelton tried by pounding his fists on the door. Again, nothing. Then when Shelton tried again, he yelled "HEY, LADY! OPEN UP!" Again, nothing. Mojo was confused. "Hmm... Where could she be?"

After about ten minutes, Shelton had kicked the door down. Muffin, Mrs. Jewel's doodle charged out and pounced onto Stephanie, knocking her down. Shelton pulled Muffin off and set her onto the torn up couch. Jarod ran to the bathroom. "Forgot to go!" When Jarod left, Mojo, Shelton, and Stephanie all started at each other and started to uncontrollably laugh. It took about two or three minutes for them to all calm down. Soon Jarod came back. Mojo started to talk. "Ok. we need to search her house. If you find anything, I mean like ANYTHING, yell it. Ok so Stephanie and Shelton. You two search the front of the house. Jarod and I will search the other half."

Mojo grabbed Jarod's hand and pulled him to the music room. As soon as Jarod entered the room, he saw the clarinet. He ran to it and started playing. "Wow." Mojo said. "You're pretty good. But not as good as me." She went over to the guitar and started to play an original song. "Uh…" Jarod was flabbergasted. "I could never do that." Mojo stopped and got up. "ok now we need to get looking."The two finished their side of the house which included: the master bedroom and the sewing room.

Stephanie's and Shelton's side included the kitchen, bathroom, and the living room. Their side of the house was a complete mess. After about fifteen minutes of shuffling through papers on the kitchen table, Shelton found an envelope with a bossbot insignia on it. He yelled as loud as he could. "HEY! GUYS, I FOUND SOMETHING!" Mojo and Jarod raced to the kitchen. "Oh. No. Not Tom." Mojo had a VERY scared expression on her face. "No, no, no, no! NOT AGAIN!" she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. Stephanie looked worried. "I'll be right back." She walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. She heard Mojo crying. "Hey, are you ok?" Shelton and Jarod followed Stephanie. They both put their ears to the door to hear. Mojo tried to talk through her tears. "No I'm not. When I was about 8, shortly after Shelton gave you his phone number, I was taken away by an android who had replaced my mom at the time. She had taken me to the bossbot headquarters. Tom was a big cheese. He brought me to the CEO and made me a cog whisperer. He made me be his toon servant. I only spent about a month there before I escaped. It was over the summer. So that why you guys never knew. Now you know why I'm afraid of bossbots." Shelton, Jarod, and Stephanie all started at each other. Stephanie piped up. "Mojo, I'm so sorry. But you know what? We have got better gags, have higher laff, and are more experienced. You can do it." Mojo came out of the bathroom. She was still wiping her tears. "Ok, thanks, Stephanie." Stephanie hugged Mojo.

The group headed to Shelton's house. "Uh..." Mojo was shocked. "It's kind of gloomy, isn't it?" "Yes, yes it is." Stephanie answered. They got a huge piece of paper and spread it out on the table. Mojo started to draw out a map of the bossbot's grounds. When she saw finished, everyone was amazed that she remembered that. "Sadly, when I left I turned around and didn't see the entrance. I'm thinking that the cogs may have put like a cloaking device or something over it. I emerged at Chip and Dales' Acorn Acres. Maybe we should start there." Everyone agreed. Soon they would set out for Chip and Dales'.

**Ok, I'm REALLY excited for the plot. ** **Also… Well… I don't know… Oh ya!** **I'm gonna be out of school on the 11****th**** of June, so I will be on like full time-ish for writing my stories. I just hope that ill be able top remember everyone's personalities. 'Till next time. :0**


	4. Fiinding Bossbot Headquarters

**Worthless: Finding Bossbot Headquarters.**

The group grabbed their backpacks and huddled around Mojo. She knew exactly where to go. She grabbed her black hole out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. Mojo looked at everyone in turn. "I hope everything goes as planned!" With everyone holding onto Mojo's backpack they all jumped in.

Stephanie popped out of the hole. Everyone was spat out and landed on the grass. Mojo stood up and folded her hole to put it in her pocket. Stephanie slowly stood up. She looked around at her surroundings. She saw a golf kart. "GOLF!" she ran towards the kart. Shelton sped to her and grabbed her by the waist. He whispered in her ear. "We don't have time for that nonsense." He let her go and walked with Stephanie to the others. Mojo looked around. "Over here!" she ran to a dark spot in the hedge. "This is where I emerged." The group slowly spread out looking at the hedge. Finally Jarod reached out his arm to touch the wall. He fell through. Mojo rushed to where he was. "Are you ok?" Jarod stood up. "Ya." Mojo looked at the wall. She put her hand to the wall. He hand passed through. Stephanie saw what was happening. She grabbed her camera and took a picture. "This will be good to show Flippy." She tucked the camera back into her backpack. Mojo grabbed Jarod's hand and pulled him through. They looked at the tall building in front of them. Mojo ran back and grabbed Stephanie and Shelton. They all ran into the section of the hedge wall.

They all emerged into the dark world of the Bossbot headquarters. Stephanie was amazed with the darkness. "Wow Mojo. How did you live in here?" Mojo was surprised at the thought. "Haven't you ever been to the Sellbot headquarters? It's dark there too." Mojo ran to the entrance. Jarod went right behind her. Soon after, everyone was at the entrance. Mojo looked down at the bush by the entrance. There was a note. It read:

_Dear Fellow Toons._

_You can't get caught in here as a toon! You need to complete you Bossbot disguise first!_

_Build your Bossbot disguise by doing toontasks in Donald's Dreamland._

_Love, Flippy._

"Don't worry! I'll just hold up my badge to the eyehole thingy!" Mojo reached into her backpack and grabbed her grey badge. She held it up to the door handle. There was a light that came out of a hole above the door. It started glowing red and flashed. There was a loud siren. Shelton immediately grabbed  
Stephanie in his arms. Jarod then jumped into Mojo's arms. He then screamed. Mojo dropped Jarod and told him to sit on the ground. Jarod sat down. Shelton and Stephanie sat down too. A big cog walked out of the door. The group moved back. Everyone except Mojo. The cog walked into the light. He was a Big Cheese of a darker color. Obviously he was older. He looked into Mojo's eyes. Mojo saw who he was. "TOM!" she slapped him. "OW!" she took her hand and rubbed it. The cold metal hurt her hand. "I hate that about you." Tom looked her. "I missed you!" he took Mojo up into his arms. "I missed you too." The group stared at them. Jarod stood up. "What's… what's going on?" Mojo looked at Jarod. "You didn't know? Oh well. Tom and I kinda dated when I was a cog whisperer." The whole group gasped. Tom spoke up. "She was just… I don't know… Her. But we broke up because it couldn't happen. A cog and a toon. And I can't have feelings for her anymore anyways." Tom put Mojo down.

"So what are you doing here, Mojo?" "Well I wanted to come say Hi." "Well hi Mojo. Now you need to leave." "WAIT I wanted to see my old room." "Oh ok. Well Ceo thinks that you are fake Bossbots so if you come in, he will lock you up." "Then why don't you just lock us all up?" Jarod's eye lit up. "You know, like boy, girls?" "OK. Just follow me and look scared." "Wait. Can I put the patches on them?" "Sure!" Tom put his hand in his pocket and took out 3 minuscule computer chips. Mojo turned around and put one on each of her friends' necks. Stephanie looked at Mojo. "What are these for?" Mojo asked Tom to talk. "Hi." He waved his hand. "WOW!" the computer chips were for the toons to hear the cogs. "Don't you have a chip mojo?" "Nope. I was born with the ability to hear cogs." "Oh. Cool?" The group all sat down and waited for Tom to do something. Before they knew it, he got out a long black stick and hit them each in the head with it.

Stephanie woke up in a cage. She looked to her left. She saw Mojo in a cage. Beyond Mojo was Jarod. To her right was Shelton. They were all suspended in mid-air. The Ceo rolled into the room through a tall door. He rolled over to Mojo's cage. They were all at head height for the tall cog. "Ahh. Mojo. Did you come back to work for me some more?" Mojo walked up to the front of the cage and gripped the bars. "You know what Ceo, you are my friend right? Oh well. I don't care. Do you know where my teacher, Mrs. Jewel is?" The cog boss's voice boomed. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Would you like to stay in your old room? Tom and I can help you figure out where she is. I bet that those mean sellbots did it. They are always mean to you toons." Mojo looked at her friends. They all shook their heads 'no'. "Sure! We could use your help" "Ok! Tom, will you bring them down? Take the boys to room 285 and the girls to Mojo's old room. Tom took out his stick again. He whispered to Mojo as he took her out of the cage. "I'm so sorry."

**Hey guys. I got this chapter done. YAY. So ya I've had writer's block but I think I'm over it… for a week or so. If you guys have any suggestions about what I should write just tell me :D**


	5. Being a Prisoner

**Worthless: Being a Prisoner**

Stephanie woke up in the bottom of an army bunk. She got up and looked at her surroundings. The walls were a light grey. The concrete floors were dark grey, almost black. She put her feet down on the floor. The coldness made her shiver. She got up and looked at the top bunk. She saw Mojo fast asleep. "Hey. Mojo. Are you awake?" Mojo rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Now I am." Mojo sat up and jumped off of the bunk. "What do you need?" Stephanie looked around. "Where are our backpacks?" Mojo looked around. "Oh! They are in the storage room. That's where they put my clothes when I first came here." Stephanie looked down at her clothes and Mojo's. They were dark brown Shirts and shorts with black pinstripes. They also wore a necklace with the Bossbot cog insignia on it. "Mojo, why are we wearing these?" "I don't know… maybe the Ceo wants us to be cog whisperers? No… they would have us in flunky suits… I honestly don't know."

**In the boys' room.**

Shelton walked over to the desk. He looked in the drawers. There was nothing. He looked under the bunks. There were no backpacks. Not a single thing. He walked over to the lower bunk. He kneeled by Jarod. Jarod was slowly waking up. "Hey. Do you wanna save your little girlfriend?" Jarod was woken up by that question. "WHAT?! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Sure she isn't." Shelton walked over to the door of the room. Jarod watched him. "Hey. Do you think that it's locked?" Shelton started to turn the door. "We're about to find out."

**In the girls' room.**

There was a loud siren. Mojo shot up. Tom Burst through the door. "Mojo, Stephanie. Come with me. The two toons followed Tom out the door and through the hallway. "Where do you think we are going?" Stephanie was scared. Tom spoke up. "We are going to a safe place for you two." Stephanie stared at Mojo. She tried to talk through her heavy breathing. "Tom… is Shelton… and Jarod…. Coming too?" He stopped and looked at the maroon cat. "Shush. We can't talk right now." Tom led the two girls through a maze of corridors and hallways. Suddenly, there was a loud sound on the loud speakers. "Attention all cogs. There is a breach in the security. Please all cogs report to the main entrance. I repeat. All cogs to the main entrance." Tom stopped and looked at the toons. "We have to run. Hurry!" Tom picked up Mojo and Stephanie in his arms. As he ran, his metal feet clanked on the ground. Behind the group, there were many more sounds of metal feet. Stephanie and mojo just stared at each other.

Soon, the group emerged into a large room. The door closed behind them. In front of them was the Ceo. His big cog boss voice boomed in the air. "Don't worry dear toons, you are safe here. This is my private bunker." Stephanie pushed herself out of Tom's arms. She looked around. "Where is Shelton?" Mojo jumped down. "And Jarod?" The boss wheeled towards them. "Oh don't worry. Your friends are safe." Stephanie took a step forwards. "But where are they." She grinded her teeth together. Stephanie was very angry that the Ceo even had Tom bring them into here. The Ceo rolled forward enough so the girls could see his shoulders. There were two figures. One was a tall bear. The other was a medium height cat. Almost immediately they knew who they were. "Shelton!" "Jarod!" The two toons cheered at once. The Ceo lowered his hands and the girls got on. He raised his hands to his shoulders. The Ceo's voice was even louder up there. "You for toons will be the safest up here. No one tries to harm me! The Ceo!" Mojo looked up at him. "But what about all of the Ceo battles?" "Oh. Those were with my stunt double. Stanly."

Stephanie walked around his shoulder. There was a little Door going towards the Ceo's neck. She opened the door and went in. There were eight doors. Each was titled. Above the first, "Boys' Clothes". The second, "Girls' Clothes". The third, "Stephanie's Room." The fourth, "Mojo's Room." The fifth, "Jarod's Room." The sixth, "Shelton's Room." The seventh, "Kitchen." Finally, The eighth, "Swimming Pool." Stephanie ran out and yelled to the Ceo. "What's all of this about?" He looked down at the cat. "Well I thought that since you will be staying here for a while until we find Mrs. Jewel that you should have somewhere to sleep and stay. So, I had my skelecogs make a special suit." "Oh. Ok!" _How did he know that her name was Mrs. Jewel? Mojo never told him._ The cog's voice boomed again. "Tom will be staying with you guys so please be nice to him." The cog's hand lowered again to get Tom. A moment later, Tom rose up onto the shoulder. Jarod spoke. "Ok it's getting kind of crowded up here. I'm gonna fall soon. Let's go inside." The group all went inside. The cog's voice was softer, quieter in there. "Please keep your necklaces on." The group all replied in unison. "Ok". The girls ran into their changing rooms. The boys ran into theirs'.

After a while, Mojo came out wearing a purple and white striped one-price on. Stephanie walked behind her with a black bikini with teal edges. The two walked over to the swimming pool room. The room was huge. It had a shallow end that was from 0 ft. to a deep end that was 10 ft. There were two big slides. One was a tube-slide. The other was open. The only lifeguard on Deck was tom. Tom was wearing dark brown swimming trunks with black pinstripes. There was a small basket with goggles and nose plugs by the pool. Stephanie picked out a black pair of goggles. Mojo picked Purple ones. They all put their goggles over their fat toons heads. Mojo ran right up to the slides. She went in the red, tube slide. When she emerged at the bottom, she ran into Jarod. He was wearing red swimming trunks with white stripes. Stephanie walked right to the high dive. She jumped off and did a flip. She landed right on top of Shelton. He was wearing black swimming trunks. Shelton stared at Stephanie. "Heh. Being a prisoner isn't that bad." After about two hours of swimming, Tom said it was time for a break.

The toons all got up and walked to their rooms'. The group soaked the suit as they walked. They all went to take a shower. The girls went into the kitchen to make diner. There were all types of pies in the kitchen. Stephanie made a quiche. Mojo made a four layer cake. One for each toon. After the girls rang the diner bell, The two boys rushed in. after the boys, Tom clanked into the kitchen room. There was a small dining table. The three boys sat down and waited to be served. After everyone ate, They all went to bed.

When Jarod woke up, he went to Shelton's room to see if he was awake. He knocked on the door. Nothing. Jarod opened the door to wake him up. There was a not on the dresser by Shelton's bed. He ran to the girls rooms' and woke them up. "GIRLS WAKE UP!" They all met at the kitchen table. Jarod opened the letter and began to read.


End file.
